1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of Quality of Service (QoS) management in wireless communication and, more particularly, to a system and a method for managing QoS of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the software of a mobile terminal cannot report QoS or related measurement data of wireless interface communication software. Furthermore, the mobile terminal is unable to manage or monitor QoS of the wireless interface communication software. Instead, QoS used by the wireless interface communication software must be sent to the network and then sent back to the mobile terminal, so that an upper layer (e.g., application layer) can obtain the actual QoS. In view of the above, the upper layer cannot know wireless communication resource in real time, resulting in an inefficiency due to retransmission, a low data transfer rate, or the like. Moreover, the user cannot change settings of the wireless interface communication software even there is a need. In other words, the setting of the wireless interface communication software is unchangeable, resulting in a lack of flexibility.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a novel system and method for managing QoS of a mobile terminal in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.